In Limbo
by jaspenor.jeleanor
Summary: Takes place between 2x10 and 3x1 and follows the relationship (or lack thereof) between Eleanor and Jasper. What happened to Ted Pryce? Are the twins legitimate? And what will it take for Eleanor to take Jasper back?
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is my first fic, so _please please please_ favorite and follow and review! I will try to update bi-weekly at the longest. Thanks for reading!

This takes place between 2x10 and 3x1.

Rating: T-M

* * *

In Limbo: In a condition of oblivion or neglect; on hold

* * *

"Stay."

It was no more than a whisper, but Jasper Frost knew Eleanor inside-out, and knew her subtle tells. He saw the hurt in her eyes, the desperation in her voice, and the shake in her movements. He saw that behind her pretty faec, she was just a girl. After all, that was what made him push the button for her at the stadium. She was simply a girl, and he was a boy, and he was in love with her.

"Is this what you want?"

His cautious, yet piercing but eyes met hers, and she had to look away, it was too, too much for now, and she just couldn't. She didn't understand— yes, it hurt too much to simply look at him, but she couldn't even imagine the prospect of living without him. She stared out the tinted glass of the limo, watching London pass by. Buildings started to blur as tears began to well in her eyes. The events of the day hit her, _Robert,_ _Dad_ , and of course, _Jasper_. _It always came back to Jasper_. And right now, he was the largest problem at hand.

Eleanor swallowed, mustering up the courage to admit her feelings. She knew that her heart had been broken far too many times, she knew that she couldn't withstand someone else letting her down. She knew how fragile, how broken, how fucked up that she was. But she remembered to _choose love_. And somehow, this gut-wrenching, heart-palpitating feeling in her heart destroyed all logic.

"Please."

She was a princess. She never had to beg for anything in her life, ever. Jasper knew this, knew the meaning behind one simple word, and knew how much she needed him. Because _he needed her_ more than he _goddamn needed anything_ in his entire life.

"Okay."

"Okay."

* * *

"We've arrived at the palace, your highness."

Eleanor sighed, readying herself. She knew the 23 steps to the palace by heart, and 23 steps was less than 30 seconds of walking _. She could keep it together for 30 fucking seconds_. Her slightly clammy palms ran up and down her thighs, smoothing the red chiffon of her dress.

Chin up, deep breath.

Jasper went through the motions, sliding out of the limo and quickly walking around to open Eleanor's door. His hands grasped the cool metal handle and he pulled the door open smoothly, his other hand outstretched to catch hers. Eleanor's fingers lightly ghosted over his, making his fingertips tingle where she had brushed over them. He quickly followed a few paces behind her, and he couldn't get her out of his head— her hand grasping his at the stadium, his arm around her as they left, and she asking him to stay.

She held her head high, _five, six, seven_ , walking with the posture of a princess, _twelve, thirteen_. Eleanor could her him behind her, _seventeen_ , his presence always unwavering and familiar, _twenty-two, twenty-three._ She stepped through the great doors, legs trembling, barely holding it together. Stumbling through the corridors, Eleanor breathed shakily, finding her way to the sitting room.

Helena looked up at her entrance with a look of relief across her face.

"Thank _God_ you're safe, darling."

In a rare display of maternal love, Helena tightly embraced her daughter. Eleanor collapsed in her mother's arms, shaking with sobs.

After a minute, she pulled herself together and out of her mother's arms. Eleanor took a deep breath, nostrils flaring, and asked, "Liam?"

"Safe, and resting."

Eleanor nodded, tired, but with her head still held high. She quietly exited, heels quietly padding down the plush carpet to her room. He followed soon after, silent as a shadow. Eleanor slipped inside her room, the door clicking shut, and he resumed the bodyguard position outside her room, as he had done so many nights before.

Eleanor collapsed on her bed, the red fabric her dress spilling out around her. She didn't bother to kick off her boots, remove her makeup, or turn off her light. Instead, she curled up on her bed, gasping like a fish out of water, as she silently sobbed.

* * *

She laid there, stuck in the same fetal position, until shortly after three in the morning. That was when she heard the soft click of the doorknob, saw the hand turn smoothly, and he walked in. He knew she wasn't asleep, that she _physically couldn't sleep_ , and that _she needed him right now_ , just as he needed her. Jasper quietly stalked over to her bedside, surveying the sight of her: her boot-clad legs curled to her chest, the mascara-stained tear tracks running down her cheeks, her dress from yesterday splayed out across her duvet, and the rattle of her chest slowly heaving up and down. His breath hitched in his throat, and though she was exhausted and (depressed), she was still beautiful.

In a rare display of outward affection, his hand gently caressed her teary cheeks, his rough fingertips gracing her soft, tender skin. Jasper Frost was normally _anything_ but a gentle lover, but she did these things to him and made him go soft. For christsakes, he had traveled across Europe without compensation for her, and he had toiled away to find her father's murderer. He would go to the ends of the world for her, if he hadn't already.

Knowing he had to leave this all behind, he felt a sharp twinge of longing in his heart. But he wouldn't be Jasper Frost if he didn't take the gamble: He shed his suit jacket and tie, letting his shoes fall to her floor with a soft thud. Eleanor felt the bed dip with his weight, and she knew that she _should_ protest, push him away, and force him to leave, but again, something in her heart told her head _No_. His arms wound around her, and she felt his chest pressed up against her back. She melted into the stability of his touch, which was so ironic because any relation she had with Jasper Frost was tumultuous, never stable or secure.

He nuzzled the back of her head, inhaling the scent of her hair— the smell of her French shampoo and musky perfume that was so distinctly Eleanor. " _I'm so goddamn sorry_ ," he mumbled into her neck, pressing a soft kiss to her head. His fingertips started to draw abstract patterns on her arms, and she curled tighter against him, if that was even possible. Within his strong embrace, she soon fell into a pattern of restless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the great reviews/faves/follows/views! It really makes my day to see all of this stuff, especially since this is my first fic.

Just want to apologize in advance for anything thats wrong in this- I tried to get it out quick! I will try my absolute hardest to get another chapter out after Christmas.

Enjoy! And happy holidays!

* * *

Eleanor awoke to the harsh sunlight dreaming through the cracks in her drapes. She slowly blinked, eyelids heavy with old mascara and swollen from crying. She could tell that she was a mess; her hair stood up wildly, her dress was wrinkled, and her makeup was uncomfortable.

She rolled over, stretching out in the expanse of her bed, and took a shaky breath. His scent was still in her sheets, and she inhaled the smell of his cologne, something that was _so Jasper_. She ran her hands through her oily hair and curbed her wobbly breathing. Eleanor languidly rose out of bed, trudging over to her fake armoire, into the walk-in closet, and finally to her bathroom. She turned on the faucet and drew herself a piping hot bath. The water poured out of the faucet, splashing in the bottom of the luxurious, claw-foot tub. She didn't ask for any of the staff, didn't need their help nor _want_ their help. Right now, she needed to be alone with her thoughts. Eleanor peeled off her boots and discarded her dress and undergarments.

Eleanor dipped one toe in the hot water, shivering slightly from the stark contrast between the cold tile and scorching water. Slowly, she lowered herself into the water, the sweltering water pricking her skin to the point that it turned red and hurt. The entire sensation was nearly _too_ much, but the pain anchored her. She could try to numb her problems all she wanted, but there was always that dull, aching pain in the back of her mind, reminding her of all of her wrongdoings. Her arms tightly hugged her chest and Eleanor sat like that for quite a while, contemplating everything. She thought about Robert, she thought about her dad (whoever the hell that was), she thought about Ted Pryce and Ophelia, and most of all, she thought about him.

Once the water turned lukewarm, Eleanor knew her period of self-pity and mourning was over. It was always like this, her titles and responsibilities coming before anything else. She was a _goddamn Princess_ , and princesses didn't wallow in their problems. Princesses didn't even think about their problems, for they don't have problems. Eleanor had realized at an early age that this was the way that it would always be.

* * *

Dressed in a pair of leggings, Uggs, and a loose black jumper, without a stitch of makeup, Eleanor went the the informal dining room where she knew her mother and brother would be eating. The guard quietly stationed outside her door, whose face looked somewhat familiar, stepped in line a few paces behind her. She was grateful for his respect for her privacy. As she walked through the doorway to the dining room, her face remained impassive as she glanced at him. He was dressed in a fresh suit, clean shaven, with no evidence of his emotional indiscretion from the past night.

"Good morning, Eleanor," Helena chirped. Her face and hair were already done up for the day, and she was already wearing a pair of heels. Liam sat to the left of her, his face tired and likely mirroring her own. His eyes flicked up to meet hers, and he gave her a small, reassuring smile. There was a seat for her across from him and the large oak chair was pulled out by the staff. Eleanor slid into the plush seat and was dutifully poured a cup of earl grey. She was served fresh fruit and toast, the usual breakfast mandated by her mother.

They ate in a comfortable silence, until her mother pulled out her iPad and began addressing the twins.

"After the _events_ yesterday, police secured Ted Pryce and took him to the hospital. He is currently stable, and I have arranged for Ophelia to visit him before he is put on trial and brought to justice. You must receive her from the jet and inform her of the circumstances for which she was abruptly brought here. Liam, you must visit…"

Out of habit, Eleanor began to tune out her mother— Rachel would inform her of her schedule. She felt his eyes on her, boring holes into the side of her head. But she couldn't turn or look over, she couldn't acknowledge his presence, at least right now.

Soon enough, they finished their breakfast. Helena quickly left to attend to whatever business she had with Rachel in tow.

"Lenny, how are you doing?" Liam asked. It was a tough question— Liam had always said that she was the strongest of them all, but she also took it the hardest, and always felt that she was the weakest.

She sighed, and answered, "I'm fine, Liam. As long as you're okay."

"If you say so," he replied, looking at her skeptically. "I'll see you later, okay?" She nodded, and with that he left the dining room. Jasper fell into place behind him, but not without looking back. He locked eyes with Eleanor, and while his face remained a mask, she could see the desperation waning in his striking blue eyes. She held his gaze, her green eyes pleading and (answered) his unvocalized question.

"Not yet," she tried. "I can't right now."

* * *

By 1:00, she and Liam were in the palace limo, headed to Heathrow. Of course, he was there too. She pretended to be absorbed in her phone during the entire twenty minute ride, but she knew that she was just bluffing. Still, she scrolled through her Twitter feed once more, reading every last banal tweet from each insignificant person she followed.

After the absolute _longest_ twenty minutes of her life, they finally arrived at the jet. The driver opened the doors for her and she stepped out, surveying the runway. The doors to the jet opened, and Ophelia stood there, seemingly helpless until she saw Eleanor, who then gave her the warmest smile she could muster up, given the circumstances. Ophelia then cautiously walked out of the plane, with boyfriend Nick protectively wrapping his arm around her. He knew of the tension between Ophelia and Liam, but not of the gravity of the tension between the entire royal family and the Pryce's.

Eleanor outstretched her arms towards Ophelia, welcoming her back. After a few seconds Ophelia pulled back, confused. "Len, it's good to see you and all, but why am I here? And why could no one tell me? Is everything all right?" Ophelia stammered. Eleanor gave her friend a tentative smile, and (said), "I'll tell you in the car, okay?", and she nodded towards the staff, who began loading Ophelia and Nick's desperately packed luggage into the limousine. Liam greeted Ophelia as well, but Eleanor could tell that he was reserved, especially with Nick there.

Once situated inside of the car, they fell into an uncomfortable silence, each not knowing where to start. Eleanor began, "I don't know if you know what happened yesterday, but your father killed mine."


	3. Chapter 3

Happy holidays!

Here's Chapter 3! SORRY that it's so late... I'll blame family stuff and Christmas and tests and stuff (and not my own laziness). Not going to lie, this one is kinda a filler chapter. Also, this story isn't going to have _a ton_ of Jaspenor fluff since its in between S2 and S3, but I'll try my best to work in flashbacks and stuff. I'll probably wrap it up around 6-7 chapters.

Thanks for all of the reviews! They make me very happy :)))

And without further ado...

* * *

"I'm sorry, what?!"

Ophelia's eyes were wide, eyebrows knit with confusion, and teeth clenched in defense.

"Well… your father was part of a secret organization. Domino. And they motivated him to seek revenge for your mother," Liam elaborated. "Yesterday, Domino was planning to stream unflattering footage of us at the King's Cup. But, we countered their attempts and presented our own video— the footage of our father's death—. I'm so sorry Ophelia."

"Wh-where is he now?" Now, Ophelia's eyes shone with emotion. Her voice quavered and her grip on Nick visibly tightened.

"St. Thomas' Hospital. The car is taking you there now, and your things will be brought back to the palace, if you wish. He is stable, but in poor condition," Eleanor responded. It was then that Ophelia broke down. She sobbed in Nick's arms, and the Liam's face was slightly pained. Nick mouthed a sincere 'thank you' to the twins, and stroked Ophelia's back.

They soon arrived to the hospital, and Ophelia had since composed herself. One of the guards instructed her where to go. She stepped out of the limo with Nick, but before leaving, she turned back, and whispered, "Thank you. Really. And I'm sorry." Eleanor sincerely smiled back, feeling strangely remorseless and weightless. But Liam grimaced, his smile rehearsed and tight, and not reaching his eyes.

* * *

The ride back to the palace was sat in a comfortable silence. Eleanor was wrapped in her thoughts, but the quiet was a relief, for once.

 _Her face was pained, but she had to tell Beck. No matter how much it hurt him, and no matter how much it hurt her, she had to do it. She took a shaky breath and admitted,"Quiet is difficult for me right now, Beck. The noise is… how I breathe. It's what gets me though the day," Her glassy eyes met Beck's heartbroken face, with disappointment evident on both of them. Eleanor's voice dropped to a whisper,"It's what gets me through the day." Deep down, she knew that this was better for them both. She knew that there was something out there that was better._

Had she finally conquered the noise? Of course, she still heard whispers of it on some nights, when she collapsed into a puddle of self-pity, grief, and self-hate. But slowly, the pounding ache in her head had dissipated into a dull ache, and eventually became nonexistent. She no longer craved the white noise that cocaine brought her, the buzz of a high.

She glanced at Jasper, who too had a contemplative look on his face.

* * *

They arrived at the palace emotionally drained, and fell into their usual routines. Eleanor drifted off to her room, while Liam went to tend to some Kingly business or other. She went through her habitual motions: she trudged through the hallways, went straight to her closet, changed into some skimpy lingerie or other, and reached for her bong — _Wait_. Everything she wanted to numb rushed back to her again, _Robbie, Dad, Domino_ , and she hesitated. Her fingers curled around the smooth glass, but then, her grasp loosened, and she choked back a sob.

 _No— she had to be strong_.

Ever since she came out of her mother's _fucking celestial womb_ (after Liam, mind you), she had been deemed useless, the spare's spare. Eleanor had been told over and over and over agains that she didn't have any value, other than to "look pretty, smile, and wave," that she believed it herself. Her dad had been disappointed in her, she hadn't bothered to call Robbie, and she couldn't muster up the courage to avenge her father. But at 21, Eleanor was finally forced to face that she had potential— she could _actually_ make a difference. It was time that she started being more than just an archaic figurehead. She'd already helped Imogen escape this twisted world of diamonds and deception. Now, she had to help herself.

* * *

Jasper rubbed his eyes tiredly. It was nearly 11:00pm, and he'd been up since 6:00am, running on a measly 3 hours of sleep. Ever since the Head of Security position became vacant, he'd been pulling double-shifts and covering for other's who couldn't compensate. Jasper had quickly fallen into a routine of getting a few hours of sleep and drinking copious amounts of coffee. Was it healthy? No. Was it self-destructive? Kind-of. Did it numb his pent-up emotions and distract him from the disarray in his life? For sure.

He yawned, and checked his watch. 10:58. He yawned _again_ , and then left his post outside of Liam's room (no one would notice, nor care). Almost half asleep, he shuffled through the palace and to the staff quarters. He unlocked his door and opened it, looking into the small, impersonal space. The room lacked mementos and keepsakes; on top of the dresser was a discarded tie and bottle of Advil with an empty glass of water, and the nightstand held his phone charger and a clock. His unmade bed stuck out in the uniformity of the rest of his room, each piece of furniture carefully selected to match the rest and evenly placed on the matching carpet. Jasper stripped off his suit jacket and slipped off his tie, leaving both in a growing pile on a desk chair. He stretched, and continued to undress.

Then, he walked the short distance to his bathroom and turned on the shower. Once the water had warmed, he stepped inside. The drum of the water became therapeutic, and he stood under the shower head for longer than normal. He let the water wash away all of his unacknowledged shit with Eleanor, with Vegas, and with Ted Pryce. Gone was his emotional exhaustion and his resentment, washed down the drain. He shut off the water and stepped out of the shower. Wiping the fog off ofhis mirror, Jasper steeled his resolve and stared at his reflection, promising that he would be better. That he had to be better. For Eleanor.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks for reading :)


	4. Author's NoteApology & Bonus Review

*****AUTHOR'S NOTE*****

 **I'm sorry.**

 **I know, I haven't updated, but I've been busy.**

I know, this is your generic author's excuse, but it's been hard to even find time to watch _The Royals_. And after last nights episode (3x06), I realized that I had been feeling a little uninspired on the Jaspenor front.

Midyears are this week, so hopefully I will have some more free time after that. But, again, _no guarantees_. I know. I'm so annoying.

Hope you guys are enjoying _The Royals_ and want Jaspenor to pull through as much as I want them to!

Sorry again,

P.S. If it's any compensation for you guys, I've included a review of the episode below.

 _ **Warning: spoilers ahead!**_

* * *

 _ ****_ _The Royals_ 3x06: More Than Kin, and Less Than Kind

So to start off with the letter writing: _I can't believe she said love! She loves him!_ Well, we all already knew that anyway, but for Eleanor to admit it after all her trust issues is incredible- will he say/write it back? Also, two things: 1) I know that it's been a few months, and that their relationship has always been super intense, but it's hard for me to believe that Eleanor has gotten to admitting this point so soon. I understand that yes, they love each other, and again, yes, they have both changed, but wow, I didn't realize that Eleanor would say it out loud (well not exactly, but writing it in a letter is as close all she'll get). Which leads me to 2) Based on the teaser clip of the bitchy journalist lady, I know I shouldn't get my hopes up in this episode. But _JASPENORRR UGH I LOVE YOU GUYS._

¡ THE MUSICAL NUMBER WAS SOOOO GOOD!11! Dammmnnn Alex has got some major pipes.

OK- Now its the dreaded gym scene. UGH for real this time. Why is Robert like this? (Answer: He's kind of a dick, imho. Just saying.) I guess if I was the next King of England and gotten stranded on an island for month and then returned to a completely different life, I'd want some semblance of control and some answers, too. But either way, he needs to stop it with this " _family gym"_ shit. Robert, nobody asked you to be a condescending prick. Just because you're titled doesn't mean that you have to act entitled.

Now, to the "are you alive or undead?" parts (ok, this might be out of order, sorry!). Personally, I thought that this was really stupid. Like laugh-because-its-not-funny funny. But that's just my opinion. If you found it funny, good! No judgement! So I understand that this is a TV Drama, but can the royal family _really_ not fend for themselves? Yikes. Well, I really commend Liam for doing this in memoriam of Simon. Why is everyone giving him so much shit? His baby blues just get me every time.

"Naughty or nice?... mmmm, both." I love this. They are so cute together when they're like this (not that I don't love passionate, fiery Jaspenor, cause I do). I love that she lays across his lap. Aww flustered Jasper is so cute. I almost want Len to build him up again. Ugh. So conflicted. I want them to become integrated into the Royal family this Xmas, but I don't want Robert to flip out at Jasper either. Hmmmm... Also the fact that Len brings up his family is so touching on her part. Props to Len for being empathetic and caring and sappy and so cute!

OMG SARA ALICE! She's so cute! I can understand that she can be a little annoying sometimes, but I think we can all agree that she is _absolutely adorable_ in the gift idea part. And I LOVE the storybook idea (or you can draw her face and give her a macaroni beard, but,,). AND MR. FROSTY THE CATERPILLAR I'm ded. this is so much fluff. _I can't even_. And the fact that Eleanor got Jasper the letter from the Queen to her Bodyguard is so much fluff too. Plus, I love the twin-connection that Len and Liam have.

AFHSDFGHFDH that stupid journalist. She's so conceding and fake and superficial and frankly, a bitch, so she can suck it, imho. But seeing protective Jasper again is cute. So I like that, at least. Anyways, she needs to stop meddling. She can't be messing with what they have. She can't, I won't have it. UGH Jaspenor was doing so well before this little reporter! I know like freedom of the press and all, but she's so manipulative! Whyyyyyy Mark Schwann whyyyy? There are four more episodes in this season, so you better fucking turn it around, Schwann. Please.

Ok I kind of ship Helena and Spencer, but I feel like I'm betraying Alistair. Like Alistair and "Helly", as he calls her, were meant to be. Not Helena and "the help", whose relationship with a royal she used to frown upon. But the figgy pudding part was kind of funny, I guess. I dunno, I'm not that entertained by this. Sorry man.

Why is everyone ripping on Liam? He is not the Sparrow! Poor kid. He's due for some redemption. And I kind of like him with Kathrine, but only because I don't like Robert (and don't like Robbie being happy. With Katherine. Cruel, I know. But so is Robert).

My. Heart. Just. Broke. Into. A. Million. Fucking. Pieces. Len was about to give him the gift! And he had to break up with her! And he gave up on her! And she told him to never give up on her! And he said that he's not worth it! UGH. What a sacrifice. No matter how much I write about this, I'll never do it justice. I just hope that Len will be ok. Yeah, ok, those might be tears in my eyes.

Well Christmas Dinner is... interesting. Liam, you need to stand up to Robert! Tell him off! And poor Len. She's so heartbroken. And nobody is noticing how dead inside she is because of that stupid, selfish Christmas address that they are fighting over.

Leave it to Sara Alice (and Simon) to save the day! Ok, this seems a little bit like a fairytale, but I will reiterate to myself that this is a TV Drama about the royal family. The gifts are so sweet, and I love the boxing gloves for Liam and the sword for Cyrus. I almost feel bad that Robert was left for dead, but then I remember, oh yeah, he was a fucking dick today. Liam deserves those gloves. And awww, Len's going to give the Christmas address!

I love her speech. It's such a plea for Jasper and I love how inspiring and strong she is. Such a vision.

AND JASPER! Calling his deadbeat dad and tells him that he's basically shit and took the best thing in his life away from him. Even though it might be Robert who ratted him out to the reporter. Ok, I am definitely crying now, and so is Jasper. Its SO OBVIOUS that he cares soooo much for Len and Len cares soo much for him, and Robert needs to realize this STAT. Awww and the "Christmas gift" of a hug from Sara Alice was so heartwarming and heartbreaking. She is such an angel (at least in this episode) and she is so sweet and innocent and Jasper is just trying to keep it together. If I can't ship Jaspenor, I will definitely ship Sara Alice and Jasper, lol (Jaspa-Alice? Jara Alice? SAsper?)

And now Katherine rejects Liam? Poor kid has had a pretty shitty Christmas. Oh well, he's due for some good karma. He better beat Robbie in that frickin boxing match.

Thanks for reading my thoughts! Merry (late) Christmas, er, Happy (late) Holidays!


End file.
